The present invention relates to a magnetic material of high strength and toughness.
In hysteresis motors operating at high The such as are used for example for gas-ultracentrifuges, a material having high strength and toughness in addition to good magnetic properties is needed for the rotor. Thus, it is required that the material have a coercive force greater than 40 oersteds, a yield strength of at least 150 kiloponds/mm.sup.2, and a toughness such that the rotor does not undergo brittle fracture because of small imperfections in the material. the rotor may, for example, be in the form of an annular disc.
It is known that a cobalt-containing alloy named Vicalloy can be used for making the annular discs. However, the required strengths can only be achieved in this material by major cold-working, so that the use of this material is limited solely to relatively thin discs (thicknesses of about 1.8 to 2.5 millimeters), which are produced from cold-worked bands. The toughness of such bands is exceptionally small.